


The Story of Us

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Books, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I tried to be funny, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is <em>not</em> short. He’s not.</p>
<p>It’s just the shelves in this bookstore were crafted for fucking <em>giants</em>, okay?</p>
<p>Seriously. What normal-sized person could reach way up there? And—</p>
<p>“Oh,” Louis gasps as the most gorgeous boy he’s ever laid eyes on reaches easily to the top shelf of the bookcase and pulls down the book Louis was straining for only moments ago.</p>
<p>“Is this what you were looking for?” The boy asks, grinning sweetly at Louis.</p>
<p>“Yes, you are.”</p>
<p>~@~</p>
<p>Russian Translation: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3484428</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larryhowlter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhowlter/gifts).



> To larryhowlter:  
> I think you're amazing and I loved your prompts. I would have written at least two more of them if I had time. Sorry this is so late. I hope you like it.
> 
> A/N: All the books mentioned in this fic are real and will have links to where you can find them. Also, spoilers for anyone who hasn't read or seen Breaking Dawn (the fourth Twilight book).
> 
> Russian Translation: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3484428   
>  Courtesy of thieve.

Louis is _not_ short. He’s not _._

It’s just the shelves in this bookstore were crafted for fucking _giants_ , okay?

Seriously. What _normal_ -sized person could reach way up there? And—

“ _Oh_ ,” Louis gasps as the most gorgeous boy he’s ever laid eyes on (and he knows _Zayn Malik_ , okay?) reaches easily to the top shelf of the bookcase and pulls down the book Louis was straining for only moments ago.

“Is this what you were looking for?” The boy asks, grinning sweetly at Louis.

“Yes, _you are_ ,” Louis answers, still a bit dazed by the boy’s beautiful face. He’s got the prettiest green eyes, rosy, pink lips, and hair falling in waves just a bit past his shoulders. Louis wants to get lost in those eyes and nibble those lips, all while tangling his fingers in that hair to hold him closer.

He’s pulled from his (somewhat inappropriate) thoughts by the boy’s chuckle and realizes quite suddenly what he’s just said.

“I mean, _it_ is,” Louis corrects, reaching for the book the boy is offering with heat burning across his cheeks. “Thank you.”

“It’s no trouble,” The boy offers with a casual shrug. “It’s my job.”

“Oh,” Louis says dumbly. So, the cute boy is _not_ trying to hit on him. Got it.

“My name’s Harry, by the way,” the boy says pointing to his nametag before giving Louis a cute little wave as he backs away. “If you need anything else, just let me know.”

Louis decides then and there that he needs _so_ much more than this one measly book.

“Um, actually,” Louis calls before Harry can disappear back to the front counter. “I could use your help. I need…” Think Louis. Be suave. Make it good.“[ _Fifty Shades of Grey_](http://www.amazon.com/Fifty-Shades-Grey-Book-Trilogy/dp/0345803485).” Sigh.

“Seriously?” Harry asks, making a face like he can’t believe Louis is making the request in earnest.

“Maybe. Why? Is it bad?” Louis returns genuinely curious to find out if Harry’s read it. This information could bring valuable insight into what Harry looks for in a partner. It’s for research, you see.

“I wouldn’t know, personally. I haven’t even attempted to read it and I’ve heard mixed reviews,” Harry answers, still appearing vaguely amused.

“Oh.”

“Did you really want it?” Harry questions, pointing in what Louis guesses is the book’s general vicinity.

“No. I think I’ll pass.” Louis feels more than a little disappointed that his attempt at sleuthing gave him no real knowledge of any of Harry’s preferences. “I guess I’m done here for now.”

“Alright, follow me and I’ll check you out.”

Louis _wishes_. Harry hasn’t even given him a once-over. For all Louis knows, Harry isn’t even into blokes. And that is a very depressing thought indeed.

Harry leads him to the register and scans his book, telling him the price and waiting patiently for Louis to pull the money out of his wallet. He gives Louis his change and puts the book in a bag before handing it over as well.

“Hope you like the book. Have a nice day.”

The sendoff is accompanied by another of Harry’s disarming smiles, but the fact remains that it’s still what it is: a sendoff.

“Yeah, you too,” Louis says in return, taking his bag and dragging himself from the store.

He returns to the flat he shares with his best mate, Liam, and throws himself on the couch to wallow in his utter failure at flirting with a cute boy. Could you even _call_ that flirting? He asked for a dirty book and that’s about it. Louis’ a bit new to flirting, at least from this side of things. He’s not usually the one to make the first move. He knows he’s not bad looking, he just has no idea how to be the one that does the chasing. And there’s still the question of if Harry’s even open to being chased. _God_ , Louis hopes so.

He’d ask Liam for advice but Liam’s been in a relationship for well over a year and not long before that he was in one that lasted two years (give or take a few months when they’d been “on a break”). Liam isn’t used to putting himself out there anymore. Louis doesn’t trust Liam’s instincts in this.

It’s stupid, but thoughts of funny or witty things he _could have_ said but didn’t keep crawling through his head long after he’s laid down to sleep. When he eventually does fall asleep, it’s only after telling himself that he’ll go back to the bookstore tomorrow and try again.

 

@_@

 

Louis needs help. He’d had what seemed like a good idea at the time but upon learning how weak his Googling skills are, he’s determined that this was a horrible idea after all. See, Louis had that bright idea to try seducing Harry through book titles, asking for books with blatantly flirtatious labels. That way, if Harry notices and isn’t interested, Louis can claim that he doesn’t know what Harry is talking about and say that he is just looking for some books. And if Harry is interested, maybe he’ll think the idea is creative and cute. Win-win, right?

Yeah, that’s not what’s going to happen if Louis goes up to him and asks for [_The Pocket Book of Boners_](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B000GVFWVK/ref=as_li_ss_tl?tag=bp09b-20&ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B000GVFWVK&linkCode=as2). That’s more likely to get him a restraining order than a date.

He can only imagine what Harry would possibly think if he asked if they carried _[How To Live With a Huge Penis](http://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6324742-how-to-live-with-a-huge-penis). _ Probably that Louis was over exaggerating. And let’s be honest, Louis’ dick is a nice size, but by no means is it _huge_. Or if it is, it’s not huge enough to need an instruction manual to figure out how to live with it. Louis and his penis have been living in perfect harmony all his life, thank you.

And don’t even get Louis started on [_Make Your Own Sex Toys_](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/0811855813/ref=as_li_ss_tl?tag=bp09b-20&ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=0811855813&linkCode=as2). The only thing that option is bound to do is make Louis look lonely and pathetic. And maybe be cause for concern as a safety hazard. Louis knows _he’s_ worried about anyone who might own that particular book.

Maybe he _should_ ask Liam for help. But no. Liam is just as rubbish with computers as he is, if not more so.

Lightbulb!

Louis will go to Zayn. Zayn is a good friend. Zayn will help him out.

 

@_@

 

Scratch that. Zayn is a horrible friend and will be of no use in this endeavor. He’s too busy laughing to help Louis Google cheeky book titles. Louis can still hear the wanker as he slams the door of Zayn’s flat behind him and goes to get himself a coffee. His lack of sleep last night combined with the hopelessness of the situation has driven his need to consume large amounts of caffeine.

Once he’s adequately caffeinated, possibly even over-caffeinated, Louis goes to the bookstore. It’s an unwise move, going when he’s got no new plan and he’s all hopped up on caffeine.

Case in point, Louis can’t stop fidgeting as he goes through the aisles of bookshelves. He tries to pick a book and seem interested as he sneaks looks at Harry where he’s ringing up purchases at the front counter. Trying to look nonchalant is hard when you’ve got absolutely _no_ chill. Louis leans back on the bookshelf, trying to pose himself alluringly, and nearly knocks the damn thing over. He catches it as it wobbles dangerously before it can do any real damage. Luckily, it’s one of those shelves with an actual back to it, so the books are safe. None go careening to the floor. Unfortunately, Louis’ not been very subtle in his movements and has apparently caught Harry’s eye.

The bookstore employee is by his side before Louis knows it, hand on the shelf to make sure it’s sturdy again.

“You alright?” Harry asks, but his eyes are on the shelf so Louis’ not sure if _he’s_ being addressed or the shelf is.

“Sorry, mate. I sort of tripped over me own feet,” Louis lies, still jittery.

Harry sighs. “Sorry about that. I’ve been trying to get my boss to get shorter shelves. These tall ones aren’t as sturdy. She’ll have a lawsuit on her hands before she’ll listen to me though.”

“Shorter shelves would be nice,” Louis mutters. It’s supposed to be under his breath but apparently he fails at that too.

“Wait, I remember you,” Harry says, truly looking at Louis now. “ _Fifty Shades of Grey_ , right?”

Oh, God. Please don’t let that be what Louis is remembered for.

“Yep, that’s me, _Louis_ ,” he answers weakly. “Please don’t judge me for that.”

“Don’t worry, Louis,” Harry tells him with a dimpled grin. It’s unfair how good Louis’ name sounds falling from those pink lips. “I won’t judge you until you come in asking for [_After_](http://www.amazon.com/After-The-Series-Anna-Todd/dp/1476792488). Word is, it started out as fanfiction about some guy in a boyband.”

“Hey, don’t be knocking boybands,” Louis quips.

“I would _never_.” Harry holds a hand to his heart in an exaggerated show of sincerity. “That book though.”

“Have you read it?” Louis wonders aloud. It isn’t until they’re at the front counter that he realizes he’s been following Harry. He stops just short of actually following him _behind_ the counter.

Harry doesn’t answer. He busies himself straightening stacks of fliers that are already perfectly straight.

Louis gasps teasingly. “You have!”

“Shut up,” Harry mumbles, a tiny smile playing on his lips.

“Harold, what other scandalous titles have you read?” Louis asks, leaning over the counter as though waiting for Harry to tell him all his secrets. Louis wouldn’t mind if he did.

Harry looks at Louis with a playfully stern expression. “That’s not my name.”

“Sorry, Hazza,” Louis corrects. “I’m still waiting for you to tell me those book titles.”

Harry giggles, though whether it’s at the nickname Louis’ given him or the thought of sharing the most intimate details of his reading list, Louis doesn’t know. Louis keeps going, trying to wring more laughter out of the boy.

“[ _Hunger Games_](http://www.amazon.com/The-Hunger-Games-Trilogy-Box/dp/0545670314)? [_Twilight_](http://www.amazon.com/Twilight-Saga-Book-1-ebook/dp/B000QRIGLW/ref=sr_1_1?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1437496121&sr=1-1&keywords=twilight)? [_The Earth, My Butt, and Other Big Round Things_](http://www.amazon.com/Earth-Butt-Other-Round-Things/dp/0763659797)?”

The last one gets a loud bark of laughter out of Harry, and Louis suddenly feels incredibly accomplished. If he does nothing else today, that one laugh will be enough to get him through.

“Ok, _The_ _Hunger Games_ was incredible. I’ll fight you on this,” Harry says pointing at Louis very seriously as he tries to hide his smile. “The _Twilight_ books weren’t that bad. It’s the movies that were rubbish and gave them a bad name.”

Harry makes a face like he’s reconsidering for a moment and then corrects himself. “Except [the last one](http://www.amazon.com/Breaking-Dawn-Twilight-Saga-Book/dp/0316226130). I don’t know _what_ that nonsense was. Making Jacob imprint on Bella’s baby, pssh. The author was reaching for a love triangle quick-fix with that one.”

Louis can’t help laughing at how into this conversation Harry is. Maybe _this_ conversation will give him the information that he’s searching for. He’s already found out that Harry is a pretty passionate reader.

“And I have no idea what that last book you mentioned was but it sounds hilarious,” Harry says.

“Yeah, I don’t really know either,” Louis admits with a shrug. “I saw it on my sister’s desk the other day and the title is kind of hard to forget.”

Louis would like to keep talking to Harry but a customer comes to interrupt them and Harry excuses himself to go help her.

It amazes Louis how it easy it was to slip into a regular conversation with the other lad. Maybe he doesn’t need some gimmick or elaborate plan to flirt with Harry. Maybe this is enough.

Louis waits for a few minutes but it’s clear that this customer is going to be keeping Harry busy for a while. Louis moves closer until he catches Harry’s eye and waves goodbye. He hopes that’s disappointment at his leaving that he sees on Harry’s face as the other boy waves back.

Before Harry looks away, Louis braves a wink at him. It’s not much, and could probably be mistaken as a friendly gesture instead of the promise that it is, but it makes Harry smile at him and Louis feels an anticipatory buzzing in his stomach. He’ll be back tomorrow. Maybe he’ll even get a last name then.

 

@_@

 

Louis goes to the bookstore again the next day and wishes he hadn’t. For the first five minutes. While Harry laughs at him while explaining that, in his attempt to get his boss to take his warnings about the high shelves seriously, he may have watched the security tapes of Louis nearly knocking one over.

“What were you _doing_?” Harry asks through his giggles.

“I was… I… You know what? Shut up. What were _you_ doing?” Louis knows it’s childish but he’s got no other excuse than ogling Harry and he’s not about to tell the other boy that. When Harry laughs again, Louis prefers to think that it’s because Harry finds him funny, not because he’s utterly ridiculous. Which he is. Ridiculous, not funny. Well, he has his moments.

“I was working.” Once he's stopped laughing, Louis thinks the look on Harry’s face expresses endearment.

“Yeah, well.” Louis used to be good at thinking on his feet. What happened to that skill, where did that go? Distraction, now please. “Is your boss going to listen now?” Nice save, Lewis! Still got it.

Harry sobers a little, his smile fading at the corners as he shakes his head slowly. “I doubt it.”

“Sorry, Harry. I know you worry about that.” Louis can sympathize. He’s got a load of younger siblings, he’s always worrying about them for some reason or other. It’s really lovely that Harry cares so much about complete strangers. 

Harry looks down at the counter like he’s embarrassed Louis has called him out for _caring_. Louis would kind of like to bring back his laughter from moments ago. Anything to get the boy smiling again. “So, read any indecent books lately?”

It works. Harry’s cheeks dimple with the force of his grin. “Are you asking me if I’ve read porn?”

Louis could fake indignance. Lie and say he would never dream of doing such a thing. But why bother?

“Yes, Harold, that’s exactly what I’m asking. I need some new suggestions,” Louis says only feeling slightly embarrassed by his brazen flirting this time. Seriously, with a cute boy like this? Louis didn’t know he had it in him to be so forward.

Harry, to his credit, doesn’t look the slightest bit embarrassed. “I don’t really read a whole lot of porn. Sorry.” Of course, that could be because he’s apparently as pure as the driven snow.

“I could recommend you some videos though probably.” Or maybe not.

Harry’s filthy grin contradicts his innocent face. Louis is intrigued. But not intrigued enough to sport a boner in a public place. At least, not without having a way to take care of it that doesn’t include the bathroom and his own hand.

“Maybe later,” Louis comments, though he’s not sure he’ll actually have the courage to revisit the topic.

“Okay,” Harry agrees easily and Louis is finally clued in to the fact that Harry was simply calling his bluff. The little scoundrel.  Louis loves it. So continues the slow decent into madness that is friendship with Harry, the bookstore employee. Hmm. Louis really needs to find out his last name.

“What’s your last name?” No time like the present.

“Styles,” Harry answers, looking over Louis’ shoulder at something further back in the store.

“No, really,” Louis snorts, following Harry’s gaze to see a group of teenagers fooling around in front of one of the shelves.

“I’m serious,” Harry tells him with a distracted smile. “My name is Harry Styles.”

“What are you doing in a bookstore with a name like that? You should be a designer or model. Or, I don’t know, a popstar,” Louis says hoping to pull Harry back into the conversation.

“Erm, have to pay for Uni,” Harry answers, not taking his eyes off of the teenagers that are still playing around.

Louis looks from Harry to the teens and back again.

“Do you want me to go tell them to knock it off?” Louis asks, finally pulling Harry’s gaze back to him.

“Thank you, but that’s _my_ job.” Harry moves out from behind the counter, patting Louis once on the shoulder as he walks by. The warmth of his hand lingers even after he’s gone and Louis doesn’t even need to wonder why. He knows he fucked. He’s known it from day one.

Louis leans back on the counter and watches as Harry goes over to the rowdy bunch and calmly asks them to settle down. Louis can’t hear what he’s saying but he bets Harry is warning them about the dangers of playing around the big-ass shelves. Because even loudmouthed ruffians with no respect for their elders deserve the courtesy of being warned when they’re making terrible choices. Louis tries really hard not to hope a shelf topples over on them but it’s hard when they give Harry the one-fingered salute when he’s not looking.

“I’m not sure they’re entirely worthy of your good advice, Harry,” Louis tells him when Harry returns.  He slips behind the counter and gets comfortable again, giving Louis all of his attention once more.

“Worth has nothing to do with safety, Lou,” Harry answers, eyes not once straying from Louis. “But if they get hurt now, it’ll be their own fault for not listening.”

“There is that,” Louis agrees with a nod. He feels a bit elated now, with the full force of Harry’s attention on him once more.

“Where were we?” Harry rests his head on one fist as he waits for Louis to answer.

“You were telling me that your name is Harry _Styles_. Which, now that I think about it, makes perfect sense with these marvelous curls you’ve got,” Louis says, reaching out and tugging on a strand before he can think better of it.

Harry simply grins and lets Louis play with his hair, getting distracted by how soft and smooth it is. He’d wager it smells nice. Not that he has the urge to sniff it or anything. What? That would be weird.

“What’s yours?”

“Hmm?” Louis hums distractedly. “My what?”

“Your last name,” Harry chuckles, pulling Louis’ hand from his hair so that maybe Louis will pay a bit more attention to the conversation. It doesn’t work because he lingers, holding Louis’ hand for a few more seconds than necessary, and now, Louis is even more distracted though for a completely different reason.

“Lou,” Harry slaps him lightly on the cheek. No, _slaps_ is too harsh a word. _Taps_. Taps him lightly on the cheek. “Focus.”

Louis shakes the clouds from his thoughts and tries to concentrate. “What?”

“What is your last name?” Harry asks again, also moving his hands in what Louis thinks might possibly be sign language while Harry looks at him, eyes brimming with amusement.

“Sorry,” Louis apologizes. “It’s Tomlinson.”

“Well, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry addresses him with a little pout. “It looks like I have another customer.”

Louis glances over his shoulder and finds an older lady, maybe his Nan’s age, looking at the shelves like they stole her handbag. She probably does actually need help.

“Ok, I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” Louis offers when he looks back at Harry.

“You’re coming back tomorrow?” Harry asks with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” Louis counters, brow furrowed.

Harry says nothing, eyes crinkling and dimples popping as he smiles at Louis.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow, then,” Harry says, sauntering off to help the little old lady.

It only occurs to Louis later why Harry probably smiled at him like that. Because Louis has been visiting the bookstore for the past three days. And he obviously hasn’t been looking at the books.

 

@_@

 

Louis returns as promised, and Harry gives him that wide, dimpled grin. He thinks he’s falling in love with that smile. It brings Louis back again and again. Soon, he has Harry’s number, he knows all of Harry’s favorite things, can label all of Harry’s three different laughs and inform how to cause each one. He can tell you every color buried in the strands of Harry’s eyes. But he’s no closer to making his feelings known, because Louis has discovered how wonderful it is to laugh and talk and just _be_ _around_ Harry and he doesn’t want to give that up for anything, so he’s afraid of scaring the boy away. They text but they don’t call or hang out outside of the bookstore. Louis just keeps showing up to keep Harry company when he’s not too busy. He keeps his mouth shut about his feelings and just enjoys what they have right now. And it’s okay.

It’s fine. He’s fine. They’re fine.

 

@_@

 

Louis hates Harry’s days off but Harry usually lets him know about them in advance so he’s surprised when he gets to the bookstore and finds a blond boy behind the counter. It’s not like he didn’t let Harry know he was on his way. Why didn’t Harry say something?

“Can I help you?” The boy, Niall according to his nametag, asks looking at Louis with a weird kind of intensity.

“Yeah…”Louis says slowly, confused about what’s going on. “I’m looking for Harry.”

“Are you Louis?” Niall asks, already smiling at him happily as if he knows the answer even before Louis’ confirmed it.

“Yes?”

“Harry told me to send you to the furniture shop across the street,” Niall tells him, pointing back out the door.

“Okaaaay.” Now Louis is really confused but he goes, the bell on the door jingling as he walks in.

Another guy about Louis’ age appears. He has a nametag, too. Jonny.

“Louis?” The guy asks without giving Louis the chance to say anything.

“Yeah, what’s going on?” Louis asks, all this mystery is kind of nerve-wracking.

“Harry told me to give you this,” is all Jonny says as he offers Louis a folded piece of paper. Louis is almost afraid to take it.

_I finally got my boss to agree to get smaller shelves in the store! Celebrate with me? –H_

“I’m guessing from the face you’re making that you accept?” Jonny questions with a smirk.

“What face?” Louis wasn’t making a face. Oh, unless it was his ‘you’re-a-total-dork-and-I’m-absolutely-irrepairably-in-love-with-you’ face he reserves for one Harry Styles.

“You know what face,” Jonny retorts with a snort. “Do I tell you where he is or not?”

Louis’ pretty sure he’s making that face again already at the mere thought of meeting Harry somewhere. “Yes, please.”

Jonny chuckles and pats Louis on the shoulder. “He’s at Rotham’s Ice Cream Parlor.”

“Thank you,” Louis calls over his shoulder as he rushes out of the shop. Harry’s waiting for him.

He runs the whole way. It’s not far but he’s still a little out of breath when he gets there.

Harry is standing just outside the parlor, leaning against the wall looking like he hasn’t a care in the world. He stands up straight when Louis approaches and the closer Louis looks, the more evident Harry’s nerves become. He’s picking at his fingernails, shuffling from foot to foot, and he can’t keep his eyes on Louis for longer than five seconds at a time.

“Hi,” Louis breathes, stopping in front of the other boy and offering a smile as best he can while gasping for air.

Harry returns it, his nerves seeming to settle a bit. “Hi.”

“Congratulations,” Louis says as his lungs finally slow down their search for oxygen. “On the new shelves.”

“Thanks. It was sort of your doing. You were the first to almost knock one over,” Harry laughs.

“Shut up. Are we on this again?” Louis jokes.

“No,” Harry shakes his head, ruffling his hair a bit.

“Harry,” Louis starts, shuffling a bit closer to the other boy. He’s gotta know. “Is this a date?”

“Yeah,” Harry answers, reaching out tentatively for Louis’ hand. Louis meets him halfway, catching Harry’s fingers and tangling them with his own. “If you want it to be.”

“I definitely do,” Louis tells him, tugging Harry inside the ice cream parlor so they can officially start their date.

Over ice cream, Louis reveals his original plan to use book titles to flirt with Harry causing the other boy laugh all three of his laughs in quick succession.

“To think, I almost asked if your store carried the book _How to Live With a Huge Penis_ ,” Louis laughs as Harry’s eyes widen a little. He thinks Harry is going to laugh again or crack a joke.

“I have that one at home,” Harry says. And Louis laughs, loving that Harry is playing along.

It’s only later that he learns the truth.

Harry wasn’t lying.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
